


For These Times

by coasttocoast



Series: Times They Are a-Changing [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), What's New Scooby Doo
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coasttocoast/pseuds/coasttocoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fall of 2014 and the times are a-changing in Coolsville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For These Times

_Come mothers and fathers_  
 _Throughout the land_  
 _And don't criticize_  
 _What you can't understand_  
 _Your sons and your daughters_  
 _Are beyond your command_  
 _Your old road is_  
 _Rapidly agin'_  
 _Please get out of the new one_  
 _If you can't lend your hand_  
 _For the times they are a-changin'._

_-          Bob Dylan, The Times They Are a-Changing_

 

***

 

Daphne Blake is nervous.

Not that it’s uncommon or anything. She gets nervous all the time, but it’s different for some reason this time. It’s not the kind of god-I-hope-this-works nervous she’s used to; sending Shaggy and Scooby off to try to catch the bad guy gets her adrenaline going, but it’s not like this. She feels butterflies and her palms are sweating like crazy. For what seems to be the fiftieth time, she smoothes out the waistline of her gown, so Suze (she went to high school with her, or college, maybe.  Whatever. If she wasn’t marrying her, Velma would have been her maid of honor.) grabs her hands away to prevent another self-conscious pat down.

“You look beautiful,” Suze says, retying Daphne’s purple sash. Against the ivory of the bride’s dress, the purple stands out just as much as her red hair. “And plus,” adds Suze, “you’re going to ruin that fabric if you keep touching it with those sweaty palms.”

Daphne automatically removes her hands from her waist, linking her own fingers together. “My palms are not sweaty!” she exclaims, but even she knows it’s a blatant lie. Velma always tells her, when they’re holding hands and waiting for Fred’s plan to work, that she sweats like crazy, but it’s not like she can help it.

She has a right to sweat, thinks Daphne, because the love of her life is waiting at the other end of the building for her.

 

 ***

 

Velma plays with the skirt of her dress that she feels is drowning her. They had picked out a simple white gown for her to wear, making her black eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. Uncertain of what to do, she begins picking at her fingernail polish, her fiancée’s voice nagging in the back of her mind.

“You okay? Velma?”

Her sister’s voice makes her jump. Velma smoothes down her hair before turning around to see Madelyn Dinkley standing in the doorway.

“Everyone keeps asking me that.”

“Velma,” her sister repeats anxiously.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“I am.”

And she really is. Really. She’s had her doubts: what would happen to Mystery Inc., what her family might think, and hell, what the whole world might think, but for once, just this once, she’s going to do something for herself.

And wasn’t this what she always wanted? Velma had spent her childhood completely omitting the idea from her head; it hadn’t even seemed possible during her years growing up, but now she’s here and she’s ready.

“Good,” says Madelyn, linking elbows with her sister. “I think Daphne’s waiting for you.” 

 

 ***

 

“Are you ready?”

“Are you?”

“I hope so.”

Velma laughs, and Daphne decides she’s never looked more beautiful. “Jinkies, I hope you are too.”

They walk out side-by-side, each step one closer to change.  


End file.
